Black
by tiger002
Summary: When surrounded by darkness, it is only a matter of time before one becomes numb to light. But good and evil are not so easily separated. The war against the Nightwings rages in the sequel to Domino Effect
1. Chapter 1

'_Nightwing has stirred, and taken to flight__  
><em>_The silence is over, he's shattered the night__  
><em>_No other hunter has the power or the grace__  
><em>_He is the master of this place'_

_Nightwing, Black Sabbath_

**Chapter 1: Fall of the Black Phoenix**

Nightwings.

Thousands of them.

Painting the grey clouds overhead in pure black.

Trey gazed around him, knowing that they were to thank for the victory. Especially with the Guardian's appearance, there was no way he and Hakalahs could have won alone. Even the immortal warriors had their limits.

He thought back to his battle with Sydney, that young Guardian. Obviously an amateur in combat, but he still possessed incredible power. He wondered what would have happened if he faced a more experienced Guardian, if he could have been beaten or possibly even killed. It had been some time since he actually had to push himself to win, but he was worried of how strong they could be.

It wasn't just the fact that Sydney was so weak that made Trey thankful. He could also protect the young warrior; ensure that he got out of that battle alive. He knew Hakalahs and the Nightwings would not have been so merciful. They never hesitated when it came time to kill, many of them enjoying it.

In many ways, Trey was no different. He had killed thousands in his time, more than he wanted to remember, but even now, after centuries of life, his heart still broke for the young. They had their whole life in front of them, but too often, they were caught up in a war they could not understand. Driven by passion and patriotism they took up arms and fought. And many times died.

Sydney was no exception to that blind heroism.

It was obvious the Guardian fought wanting to make a difference, to save the innocent. A noble goal to be sure. But, he had no idea what the risks were. War wasn't a game for little boys to play. It wasn't about being a hero. No, it was about surviving, killing your opponent before they could kill you. It was a clash of ideals fought with physical force. The winner's ideals would carry on, the losers would be forgotten, their bodies left to rot.

He hated it.

Especially when it was a child's death.

He thought about Adian, that young dimensional, his eyes full of promise, of joy, eager to make a difference in the world. Those eyes seemed so much like Clay. But now, neither of them would open again.

He thought about Zack and Cody. Twins forced into a life they didn't deserve. He stood back and watched as John put Cody through hell and did what he could to mislead John as the little boy ran away. He rooted for that boy too, wanting him to overcome such a monster. And then when Cody was reunited with Zack, he saw the bond between the brothers that could overcome anything. He honestly regretted having to use such a bond to revive Hakalahs, but knew it was the best chance. And, he had thought that the twins would return to life as normal.

Instead, they were dragged up in another battle they had no place in. And worst of all, they were strong and determined enough to be worth eliminating. From a tactical perspective, it was key to eliminate them before they became aware of their true powers. As dimensionals, they were strong, two of the most powerful Trey had ever seen. But if that was all they had, then they still would be able to be taken down easily. They had nearly killed Hakalahs though, and that was just touching on their true powers. It was a good thing they didn't know the power they possessed, or they could be strong enough to ruin everything Trey had worked for. And because of that, they had to die.

He then thought about his own comrades in this battle. His small army had been many years in the making. He first found David in that government prison, locked up and erased from society. Said to be a dangerous criminal, murderer of families, children and all. In reality, just a kid who did not know how to control the powers he had. Trey found him, and gave him hope to change the world. He showed David that he wasn't a monster, but instead a hero. He was meant for something great, to be one who would bring about a world where all could live freely, without the fear of losing everything because of a government's fear.

And now, that hero was gone as quickly as he came into the world. Killed by a tactical mistake. Trey thought that it would be best for the ancients to split up through the city, that they could crush the resistance wherever they went.

He underestimated the foe, and because of that, his best friend was killed.

Trey wanted to consider himself lucky that both Ryo and Sharale made it through the battle alive.

Ryo, one who had learned control of his powers far earlier than David. He knew the power he had and how to avoid attracting attention to himself. When Trey heard rumors of such a person, he sought him out, finding an elemental cast aside by those he called family. Some would say Ryo's loneliness twisted him, causing him to use his powers to get revenge on those he hated and take all he wanted from those around him.

Trey hesitated about joining forces with such a man, but with that kind of power fused with a merciless heart and a cunning mind, he knew Ryo could help to bring about the change he wanted.

And then there was Sharale. The shadow warrior, the only dark elemental Trey had even met. Trey still didn't know much about him. Only that he would kill all those in his way and that his loyalty to Trey was unquestioned. Perhaps it was unwise to trust such a shady man, but Trey knew that it was key to make use of all available resources, especially an elemental with gifts that rare.

Trey gazed up at Hakalahs as they continued up the mountain, amazed that such a mighty warrior could be brought this close to death. He wondered for a second if Hakalahs could truly be the one to bring about the world he dreamed of. Hakalahs was powerful, that was for sure, but the fact that Altinia killed him made him doubt. And even with the full powers of the Nightwing, a single Guardian had nearly killed him again.

Still, it was far too late to doubt, to abandon his plan now. And now, with the Nightwings on their side, not even the Guardians could stand against them. The battle might be harder, but in the end, they would win.

Trey and Hakalahs reached the plateau, which had been turned into a throne room for Ulquiorra, the king of the Nightwings. It lacked the splendor of his normal throne room, this one barren of precious stones and architectural wonders, but the presence of their king alone gave it a royal aura just the same.

General Mystogan stood by the king's side, informing the ruler of the results of the battle, while sparing a glance for Trey and Hakalahs, acknowledging their presence, but alerting them that their time with the king had not yet come.

"I see," Ulquiorra said as he walked over to the two newcomers, a look of stone like resolve across his face.

Hakalahs bowed down before the king, causing Trey to do the same. Trey had only met the king once before, during the planning stage for this invasion nearly five years ago, and from that day, decided he hated the king. Still, he knew Ulquiorra's strength and lust for power would be what they needed to bring the earth under Hakalahs' control.

"You may rise."

"Thank you my lord," Hakalahs said. Trey thought it weird that the one who would soon rule this world would be addressing another as such, but he knew that all their success so far was because of the Nightwings. From the armies of monsters they were given to the mere fact Hakalahs was alive after his battle with Altinia was a gift from them.

"Phase one has been completed, our forces are continuing to pour into this world, and we shall soon darken the skies of Earth with the Nightwings. For your assistance in this operation, you have my gratitude," Ulquiorra explained with royal professionalism. Trey hated how uncaring and distant Ulquiorra could be, his thoughts not even spared for his own people who fell. He was driven only by his need for more, for his kingdom to grow. Despite his hatred through, that was exactly why Ulquiorra was so important to this plan working.

"It was a pleasure to-"

"However," Ulquiorra held out his hand, silencing Hakalahs. "The terms of our agreement were that upon successful opening of the portal between our worlds, you would be granted the full power of the Nightwings."

"I underestimated my opponent," Hakalahs said, hating himself for falling to one as weak as Altinia.

"Indeed. And because of that, you were killed by a mere human." Ulquiorra held his hand out and placed his middle finger against Hakalahs' chest. "A Nightwing general is to be the most powerful warrior the universe as ever seen. I could possibly understand one without our full power failing to defeat a Guardian. But a human? Pathetic."

Trey's eyes went wide as he realized where this could be going. He quickly surveyed the area; ready to strike if need be to save his master. There were about 20 Nightwing solders on the mountaintop, nothing he couldn't handle easily enough. Though, with Ulquiorra and Mystogan also there, he knew he couldn't kill them alone.

He'd have to run.

"I am sorry my lord."

A red glow began growing at Ulquiorra's fingertips.

"You are of no further use to us."

Before Trey could blink, the king fired a neon green bolt of magic from his finger, tearing through Hakalahs chest and painting the sky behind him emerald. Hakalahs tried moving as his blood splashed along the ground.

His eyes went wide as his brain tried to comprehend the exploding pain through his body. He moved his hand up to his wound, trying to understand what just happened, and then began leaning forward, unable to breath with his lungs torn to shreds and unable to even think as he lost consciousness.

Trey fired a time blast at Ulquiorra, forcing the king to jump back to avoid the attack, putting some distance between him and Hakalahs. Trey caught Hakalahs as he fell unconscious and burst from the mountain, harnessing his speed to the fullest to get the two of them away.

"Mystogan," Ulquiorra said, "I want those two dead."

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So who thought this story would never be posted?

Who guessed that I'd start off with a cliffhanger like that?

This story will be a bit different than the others in the series. For one, it's focus will be on Trey, and because I'll only add chapters as necessary to fill in the holes the other stories will leave, it's written as if you are reading the parallel fics to this as well (Red and Unclouded by Hate). So if you want to just jump into the series…I would suggest starting elsewhere, otherwise you will be very confused (even more so than my normal readers)

I'll try to get chapter two up within a week of this too.


	2. Chapter 2: Illusion and Dream

_What am I fighting for?__  
><em>_There must be something more__  
><em>_For all these words I sing__  
><em>_Do you feel anything?_

_Fighting, Yellowcard._

**Chapter 2: Illusion and Dreams**

Trey made his way down the mountain, glancing behind him for just a second to see the sky explode in black wings.

So, they weren't content to just let him and Hakalahs escape. Not that it surprised him any, he attacked their king and ran off with Hakalahs, and in no way would they allow themselves to be dishonored like that. Looks like he just made a new enemy. He smiled, the irony of this all too real. The ones he hoped would kill his enemies were now after him. Oh well, since when did plans to save the world work perfectly?

He felt the air around him shake with a powerful magic as it drained the sky of light, and he turned to see Mystogan step through a portal of swirling black and blue energy. "You shall not escape."

The Nightwing eyed him, waiting to for him to make the first move. Trey found it strange how arrogant Mystogan seemed, willing to just stand there, while his foe could easily take him down with a single attack. Dimensionals were not ones to underestimate, a lesson Mystogan would learn soon enough.

"Sharale," he said harnessing a touch of his dark magic to call out to the elemental.

"How may I serve you?" the dark elemental said as he emerged from Trey's shadow.

"Get Hakalahs to safe house 2B and administer first aid, while I get rid of this Nightwing."

"You shall do no such thing." Mystogan fired a bolt of red lightning from his staff at the dark elemental, but with a glance, Trey diverted the attack several feet beside him.

"Your arrogance shall lead to your death," Trey said as Sharale and Hakalahs faded into the shadows.

"Really now?" Mystogan landed on the ground and slammed his staff into the earth, a myriad of runes spreading out all around.

Trey jumped back a step, knowing he might need the space to stop the coming attack.

The ground beneath the dimensional began splitting, lava soon jumping from the cracks. Trey glanced around, and saw the world surrounding him fade as the fires started igniting the earth. He felt the heat rise as even the sky turned red with flame.

"Perish in the eternal flames."

Trey was fascinated by how quickly the Nightwing magic could transform the battlefield. But, he had no time to stand in awe, as he knew he was the target of the Nightwing's fury.

All around him lances of fire flew in all directions, the blue of the sky covered along with the mountains not far away. Trey kept on the move, his speed the only thing keeping him from being incinerated as the flames blew past him. Trey searched for Mystogan, but through the inferno, he couldn't find him.

He leapt back as the ground he stood upon erupted, more lava spewing into the air and coating even more of the land in flame. Trey looked down, noticing his shoe was hovering just over a puddle of magma, causing him to jump back from it, thankful that he got away unhurt that time.

Feeling his heartbeat increasing even more, he looked up and saw a massive fireball descending to the earth. He fired a time blast up at the inferno, hoping to get lucky and hit Mystogan, but before he could see if he hit him or not, he ran from the flame, avoiding the explosion just in time, but nearly ran into a wall of fire which soon surrounded him from all directions.

Trey's heart beat rapidly as he looked for any opening, any weakness, even any sign of his opponent in this raging inferno. He heard that Mystogan was a legendary warrior, one of the strongest the Nightwings had ever seen, but he never thought that he'd actually be this afraid when battling him.

Fire swept all around him, and Trey saw he was trapped in a cyclone of flames. For a second he thought he might be outmatched here, knowing he had no way to get away from the attack. He considered teleporting out, but it would take time to summon a portal stable enough for a person, something that Mystogan showed no signs of giving him.

Pain erupted across Trey's chest as he considered his course of action. He looked down, seeing what was obviously a sword wound across his chest.

Then it all made sense.

Trey stumbled back, through the flames, and just as he prayed, they did not burn him.

Because they weren't there.

Trey focused his power on his wound, reversing the flow of time around it sealing it again while running through the flames, knowing he had to keep his distance from Mystogan to avoid another attack. Even knowing that the fire was only an illusion to keep him occupied, he still had to contend with the fact that Mystogan was able to hide behind the illusion and could strike at any moment.

And that would be the moment he could strike back.

Harnessing his speed as much as he could, he waited, a sitting duck to those ready to strike, doing nothing, but waiting anxiously for his opening. Mystogan would have to emerge eventually.

After the eternity of a moment passed, Trey saw the shine of metal emerge from the fire around him.

The dimensional smiled.

With movement impossible to follow, Trey narrowly dodged the blade that would have plunged its way into his heart, turned, and grabbed the Nightwing's wrist through the flames. Before Mystogan could follow what happened, Trey slammed his fist into his face, the sound of bones crunching resounding above the illusionary inferno.

Mystogan fell to the ground, the fire fading into the nothingness it truly was, and Trey charged at his defenseless foe.

Before Trey could get close enough to strike, he felt his foot yanked to the ground and looked down to see a magic chain around it. He looked to Mystogan, who was back on his feet, a bolt of lightning charging in his staff that shot out at him.

Trey opened a portal to divert the attack, causing it to vanish and then reappear right above the Nightwing. Mystogan jumped back, annoyed that such a cocky kid would steal his attacks like that. He wouldn't have any of that.

From the haste Mystogan had in jumping back, Trey saw that his magic wasn't just illusions. He couldn't just assume it was safe to walk through his attacks now; Mystogan could easily hide a real one among a thousand illusions. But now Mystogan was open for attack. Something he wouldn't live to regret.

Charging up as much power as he could, Trey fired countless time beams at his foe, knowing that they could tear through both physical and magic shields. The countless blue streaks flew across the battlefield, tearing the ground to shreds, and most certainly the Nightwings as well.

However, even after the attack, Trey noticed the chain was not gone, and a dark sphere began building around him. He could feel the magical power behind it, and knew this was indeed not an illusion. He bent down and undid the magical chain allowing him to burst along the ground, though the wall of dark magic would not let him pass. As the sphere closed overhead, cutting off all hope of avoiding this attack, he knew he had to get away. He tried opening a portal to run away, but as he did so, a bolt of black magic struck him, blocking his powers and knocking him to the ground.

The magic began pounding him from all directions, the sheer force beating him into the ground, crushing his body. He tried getting up again, but the darkness was too much, its power suffocating him and he could feel his body being torn in all directions. And as he found himself fading into unconsciousness, he felt himself being pulled into the darkness, its destructive energy turning to comforting as he drifted far away.

…

"Master?" the voice called, stirring the tired dimensional out of his sleep. He opened his eyes, thoughts and memories blurred together in a soup of confusion. He slowly sat up, blinking a few times trying to regain a sense of coherence.

"Sharale," he said while holding his head from the pain. "What happened?"

"After I brought Hakalahs back here, I returned to see if you needed help battling the Nightwings," the dark elemental said calmly.

"That's right…Mystogan." Trey sighed, the battle becoming all too clear to him. He had nearly been killed. He didn't think it was possible for him to lose like that, for a Nightwing to be so strong to not just challenge him, but overpower him so much. "You saved me?" he asked looking up at the elemental that stood over him.

"Correct. I was able to harness the darkness from his attacks to carry you through the shadows and back here."

"That explains why my head is killing me." Even though travelling through the tears in space he made had long sense become natural, going through darkness like that still bothered him. Still, it was better than facing Mystogan's attack, so he had no reason to complain.

"Even though the Nightwings often use dark magic, it still bothers you?"

"I'm sure it takes time for such things to fully take effect." Trey got up from the bed and saw he was in one of the safe houses he had prepared for such an event. He always liked being cautious, having back up plans should something go wrong. "Are the others here as well?"

"Hakalahs is resting as he slowly recovers from his injuries. I have been able to sustain his life, but the magic used on him is severely limiting the power of my healing. He is currently unconscious and likely will be for some time. Ryo is researching the effects on London after the battle and is seeing what kind of army we have under our control still."

Trey waited for word on David, though soon remembered it would not be coming.

"My dark magic was able to reverse the injuries you sustained during the battle, though I would not recommend pushing yourself too far until the magic has had time to be fully absorbed."

"I understand." Trey could feel the dark magic in his body, interacting with his own powers at the microscopic level. He gazed around at the dark room, humbled that he was forced to retreat in such a manner.

But this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

This was a set back for sure, years of planning and set up ruined, do to relying on the Nightwings too much. However, the fact that the Nightwings thought them dead would give them the time to ready a counter attack.

However, they would need he and Hakalahs back to full strength were they to challenge the Nightwings again. And while they recovered, there was one thing that had been bothering Trey.

"Sharale, I need you to investigate someone for me."

"What is it my lord?"

…

**And let's end this chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger… Any guesses as to what Trey needs investigated? The next chapter will probably be a while since I want to work on the others ones more.**

**Also thanks to Wyntirsno for betaing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chances

**A/N: This update is part of my celebration for being on the site for 5 years! That's right, on April 30 5 years ago I made this account, so today have decided to update all of my stories that are in progress. This does not mean that more updates will be coming soon if ever though.**

**And here is another update to my fantasy series, this time Black, a side-story to both Red and Unclouded By Hate. This chapter really won't have the same impact if you haven't read Unclouded, but you'd be introduced to a new character that way. A couple big twists here, but probably a lot more questions. Like Red, I don't promise more updates…but we'll see.**

**Thanks to Wyntirsno for betaing.**

_'From the wastelands of destruction_  
><em>With the fire we hold inside<em>  
><em>Rise again, still glorious<em>  
><em>For the power of all man kind'<em>

_Wings of Liberty, Dragonforce_

**Black Chapter 3: Second Chances**

It shouldn't have happened to him.

None of this should have.

Falling into a Nightwing's trap, unable to even beat one of them in a one on one battle.

And now, he was limping around, having trouble even walking. Even if some weak Nightwings found him he wasn't sure he could get away.

Hakalahs was doing even worse, still unconscious even though it had been 3 days. Trey had tried using some of his healing powers, restoring the flesh, but whatever attack the Nightwing king had used, it seemed to block his healing.

"Anything new?" he asked, making his way to Ryo's computer room.

"Not much, it looks like the Nightwings are getting ready for another attack against London, but the Guardians have also contained the entire 100 mile area."

"So, they hope to be able to stop the fight now."

"You think they can do it?"

Trey paused and thought, he'd seen firsthand how powerful both the Guardians and the Nightwings were, and even though the Guardians only had a few here; they had been able to fend off Hakalahs' attack. But the Nightwings had a near endless army, the best generals likely already here. Would the Guardians be strong enough to handle something like that?

"We'll have to wait and see what happens," Trey said, knowing that now of all times, nothing could be certain.

As Trey was contemplating what to do from here, Sharale appeared through the shadows, the blackness around him slowly fading away.

"My lord, I have discovered his location."

"Impressive work as always," Trey said knowing that from the dark portal still behind the elemental that they'd be going to him soon.

"It was a simple matter of asking the right questions and listening in the right places. I must apologize for the time it took, but it would not surprise me if the eyes of the Nightwings are on us."

"Shall we head out?" Trey asked, and Sharale nodded, the two of them vanishing into the shadows ahead.

…

Graveyards always filled him with dread. Like he could be next, or worse, someone he had grown close to would then fall. It had happened before, more times than he'd wish to count. But, that's what happens when one defies the laws of mortality. Staying the same as the world changes, friends being born, growing up, dying. He thought about killing himself, to stop the pain, but he never did. Was he a coward, afraid of what was to come beyond this life?

Maybe.

But for whatever the reason, he choose to keep living, a part of him wanting to bring back the life from so long ago. Perhaps that's why he made his body never change from that day, locked in time, still a teenager. It made him forget his age, how he had defied the natural laws of the world.

"So this is him?" Trey asked, seeing that they stood alone in the graveyard.

"Correct. He died about 5 months ago. Suicide if my information is accurate."

"So, this is Noah," Trey said, moving his hand along the gravestone placed humbly in the ground. "The death of a loved one is indeed a powerful force. It's no wonder he was so willing to push himself so hard against me." Trey wondered what would have happened to Sydney had Noah not died like this. Would he have just seen he was outmatched and surrender? Or would he have been driven by another passion?

"You feel it, don't you?"

"Yeah, someone like him will be useful. If you can use your control of darkness to blur his memories, I'm sure he'll join us."

"You think he'll go against his father like that?" Sharale asked.

"Family is a funny thing. They can be bonded by the strongest of love, but they can also be bonded by hatred. If what you said about him is true, then it's the latter for Noah and his father. Prepare the shield; I don't want anyone to see us.

"Understood."

Sharale held his hands out, and all around them, darkness sprung up, a dome forming that completely black out the light of the sun. Clouded by darkness, every sound became louder, every smell stronger, devoid of sight, the world was a scary thing for those used to living in light.

Trey tried opening his eyes to see, but then remembered that it wouldn't do any good here, no one could see what was going on within, nor from without. Even his powers would be blocked should anyone be monitoring.

But that meant it was safe to unleash this form.

Letting the power of darkness buried within him take form, he pushed away the power of the dimensionals for a time. He felt the soul of darkness flow through his veins, it's power unleashed after more time than he could remember. His nervous system readjusted, wind connecting against nerves that weren't there before, and hadn't been for so long. He felt dizzy, not helped by the fact he couldn't see here. Still, he fought through it, knowing it would soon pass.

With the transformation complete, he let himself be lifted up off the ground, floating just above the grass. The wind took him as his feet tried to find solid ground before they remembered that they weren't what was holding him up anymore.

"I forgot how strange it was to fly." The sound echoed around him, the darkness reflecting the sound from everywhere.

Now that he had transformed his eyes could see through the darkness in a way no human could. He looked beside him, the black wings flapping slightly, their feathers catching in the still wind, nearly blowing him away.

"Perhaps you should practice more, it does you no good to have the power of the Nightwings if you never use it."

"Some things are better left unused."

Focusing on the dark magic through his body, he reached out to the still presence buried underneath the earth. A soul nearly faded completely from this life. But it was still there, just had to be brought out by another Nightwing. Slowly, a dark red light began emanating from Trey's hand, its power making its way into the ground below. Trey made sure to keep his power steady, too much and he could destroy Noah's body beyond revival. And for all his powers over time, he could not restore his life once it had completely left the body.

He felt his magic connect, and let his darkness flow through the connection, letting it grow stronger, and as he did so, he could feel the magic being absorbed. He tried using his dimensional powers at the same time; reverse the flow of time around the body, but being unable to see the body made it difficult to do much. He hoped it wouldn't be too late for it to support life again. Though between his powers over time, and fueling the body through his dark magic, he thought that this should be possible.

"Awaken, servant of the night!" he called, sending a sudden pulse into the body that lied several feet below him, and with that, he could feel magic not his own emit from the ground below. "Got him."

With a jolt, Trey teleported Noah out of his casket and to the ground right below him.

Noah's eyes opened, his wings fluttered, unable to fully take in these strange senses.

"W-who?" he said, his voice hoarse, his mouth completely dry.

"All that in time. Just focus on breathing," Trey said, lessoning the flow of magic around the teen. He bent down, seeing the fear in Noah's eyes, confusion, even panic. But Trey knew things would get better for him. A life like that shouldn't end so early, and it was time that he gave someone a second chance.

**A/N: **For those who had read UCBH….yep, he's back!


End file.
